Oh, darling
by breakable bird
Summary: Me envenenas. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**.&** para shadehana y citlallitha.

* * *

**— oh, darling**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Es como una pequeña muñeca. Va a su lado en las noches de tormenta para consolar al niño herido y asustado, y no lo deja ver los atardeceres porque son demasiado rojos, y él odia el rojo, el rojo de sus ojos y de la sangre y le desagrada el rosa de su pelo, que parece rojo en la penumbra callada y delirante. Se sienta a su lado y comen manzanas, como los pecadores, y en ocasiones son fresas y le queda la boca manchada y si él fuera mayor se la limpiaría con la lengua, pero no lo es y sabe que si la toca por propia voluntad acabará cogiéndole un cariño personal.

Así que se queda muy quieto y mira a otro lugar y ella se queda dormida a su lado, y murmura su nombre en sueños. La Sakura que se queda con Sasuke, el niño, es diferente a la Sakura que aparece de día, con sus chillidos y sus coqueteos torpes y sus desprecios a Naruto. Es diferente porque, tal como ella dijo, la única razón por la que se queda a su lado es porque _tú vas a matar a alguien, y trabajarás durante toda tu vida por ello._

—Al final te destruirás —le dice, acariciando su cabello con ligereza. Tiene los párpados entornados y los labios entreabiertos y en su cara, tal vez por un juego de luces o una broma macabra de la realidad, parece como si sonriera.

Tal vez le complace.

A lo mejor le gusta la idea.

—Te vas a romper y yo estaré allí para verlo, espero tanto estar allí para verlo. Sasuke-kun, yo _te quiero..._

Lleva tanto tiempo que nadie le dice eso, y no puede evitarlo y la deja estar. No la acoge ni la llama ni la espera pero le deja estar allí y ella sabe —ella, la que lo quiere ver roto y cansado y lo amará aún más entonces— que en el fondo le agrada, pero no se lo dirá jamás. Antes se cortará la lengua. Sin embargo, ensucia las palabras y las transforma y cuando le dice que lo quiere es como si lo maldijera. Pero está bien porque prefiere las maldiciones al silencio. Es como una niña jugando con una muñeca (no, no, la muñeca es ella, es ella, tan manejable...)

Al principio piensa que lo sueña porque de día es como si Sakura no se acordara y después cree que es otra persona, pero la Sakura de noche sí que se acuerda de lo que hace.

—Hoy he estado muy tonta, Sasuke-kun —le comenta, sentada en una silla. Los pies no le llegan al suelo y balancea las piernas lentamente—. Muy tonta. ¡Gracias por salvarme!

Siempre habla con un tono azucarado que hace que le suba algo ácido a la garganta y ladea la cabeza o cierra los ojos o se encoge de hombros, para no ver esa malicia horrible que se esconde detrás de todo el amor opresivo y desesperado que nunca desaparecerá. Sakura ya no sabe qué diablos hacer para quererlo y tenerlo a su lado, haría lo que fuera, desde matar a empujar a Naruto por un acantilado mientras éste está sin una gota de chakra hasta venderle el alma al diablo para revivir a su clan. Es inteligente y si se lo pensara hallaría la manera de asesinar incluso a Kakashi-sensei. Y es una chica y es suave y a pesar de toda esa furia y tristeza lánguida que siente porque Sasuke _no la quiere_ —no a pesar de todo lo que ella ha hecho y hace y hará, no la querrá jamás— se mete en alguna parte impenetrable de Sasuke, y no se marcha. Es como si dijera _no te dejaré olvidarme, así que no me iré._

Y él no quiere que lo haga. Le reconforta, en cierta manera, que ella se quede allí, con él.

(Y que lo diga, una y otra vez, y que le tome de la mano y apoye la cabeza en su hombro y que haya una camiseta suya bajo su cama, una noche en que hacía calor y ella no quiso marcharse).

—Sasuke-kun, cuando te vuelvas loco de dolor, aún estaré aquí para quererte).

Su voz se pierde entre brumas de dolor y olvido, de risas y frutas y de sus pasos suaves en el césped del bosque. Se gira de repente y tiene los ojos nublados de lágrimas y Sasuke sabe que es porque la Sakura de día —la que sonríe y le dice «Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun», la que es pura y no tiene nada que temer y todo para darlo por él— aparece. Es demasiado temprano, se reprende. Demasiado temprano, está anocheciendo apenas. El ocaso es terrible y hace que sus hombros caigan.

Tanto rojo, y el rostro de Sakura parece enfadado. Avanza un par de pasos y lo toma de los hombros y llora, llora como lo hacen los niños; a todo pulmón y sin reprimirse, después lo abraza y le susurra cosas (cosas como «me gustas, Sasuke-kun, te quiero, Sasuke-kun, nunca me dejes, Sasuke-kun»), y le da besos crueles, temblando y en ocasiones no acierta en su boca. Son besos perdidos y rotos que desparecen porque ella los deja marchar y él no los recibe y tampoco los busca. Se queda allí, con ella, mirándola y sintiéndola y Sakura se rompe y Sasuke comprende que ella se lleva todo lo que le pesa a él.

(La está envenenando.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
